fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pacific Rim (video game)
Pacific Rim: The Video Game is a sci-fi third-person shooter created by Clover Entertainment. It is based off the upcoming blockbuster film, Pacific Rim by Guillermo Del Toro. It will be released on the same day as the movie, which is July 12, 2013, for Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS Plot The game follows the plot of the movie: :Giant monsters identified as "Kaiju" arise from a crevice in the Pacific Ocean, resulting in a war which takes millions of lives and quickly consumes humanity's resources. To combat this new threat, a special type of weapon is designed: massive robots, known as Jaegers, which are controlled simultaneously by two pilots whose minds are locked in a neural bridge. As time passes, even the powerful Jaegers prove almost defenseless in the face of a relentless enemy. On its last stand and on the verge of defeat, the remaining defending forces of mankind have no choice but to turn to two unlikely heroes - a former pilot (Charlie Hunnam) and an untested trainee (Rinko Kikuchi) - who are teamed to drive a legendary but seemingly obsolete Jaeger from the early trials of the mechanical titans. Together, they must stand as the human race’s last hope against the mounting apocalypse. Gameplay Pacific Rim: The Video Game is a sci-fi third-person shooter. The player takes control of massive fighting robots known as Jaegers, to combat giant rampaging monsters across major cities and other landscapes across the world. The player has the ability to use pre-existing Jaegers from the movie. However, they can also create their own fully customizable Jaeger to play as. The player can choose from over 600 parts in total with fully intregate customization. Players choose from an enormous assortment of arms, legs, heads, hands, feet, primary weapon, and secondary weapon. They can also add cool accessories and emblems to their Jaeger as well as change its color and even give it a name. The way your Jaeger is customized also influences it's stats. If you add a part designed for offense, it's attack level will increase. Adding a part with a heavy defense stats will also increase your Jaeger's defense. However, you also need to be careful of your Jaegers weight as you add more parts to it. Because some parts are heavier than others You need to find a perfect and reasonable balance to your Jaeger's weight. If you add too many parts randomly, your Jaeger's will be too heavy and you will not be able to take it on the battlefield until you make it lighter. About actual gameplay, the game takes place in several giant, destructible arenas and environments in which the story takes place. You have to complete the objectives in each mission to unlock more environments and missions to protect the world from the Kaiju. Your Jaeger can regenerate over time if it takes some damage. However, If your Jaegers takes too much damage in one sitting, it will lose some parts and its weapons. If that happens, in order to repair your Jaeger and fix its parts and weapons, there are several repair packs scattered across the environments to help you. You can also collect ammo packs if your weapons run out of ammo. Rather than focusing on mindless button mashing from previous Clover games, this game also incorporates tactics to go with the intense battles. For example, the player can take cover behind buildings to protect yourself from Kaiju damage. If the building takes too much damage and collapses, find another to take cover in, or just keep shooting. Weaponization of the world is also an essential part to victory. You can pick up cars, trucks, smokestacks from factories, chunks of rock and use them as weapons, like clubs or projectiles. You can even destroy buildings and use the rubble as projectiles or clubs as well. Some buildings can even fall on their side. This can be used to crush Kaiju under the rubble. Your Jaeger can also use its fists as weapons if ammo runs out. Your Jaeger has 2 modes: Combat mode and Weapon Mode. Weapon mode is when you use your weapons to fight Kaiju. Combat Mode is when the mech can use kicks and punches to fight Kaiju. There's a Story Mode, and a mode where you can play as a Kaiju of your choice. However, in order to play as the Kaiju, you HAVE to complete the Story Mode first. There's also a free roam mode, where you can explore the environment and smash stuff. However, you HAVE to complete all missions associated with that environment to unlock free roam there. Modes Story Mode Play as a fully customizable Jaeger to create the ultimate Kaiju-killing machine and save the world from destruction. Complete missions and secondary objectives to unlock more parts for your Jaeger. Create-A-Jaeger This is the mode where you create your own fully customizable Jaeger. You can modify it at anytime in between missions. Customize the color scheme, choose its arms, legs, head, hands, feet, and weapons. It's simple, yet very useful for your Kaiju-fighting purposes. Kaiju Rampage This is an unlockable mode where you can play as a Kaiju of your choice and play missions that are exclusive to Kaiju, like smashing up as much of the city as possible within the time limit. Choose an enormous assortment of Kaiju to play as. :Note: To Unlock Kaiju Rampage, you HAVE to complete the entire Story Mode. Online Choose your faction, Humans or Kaiju, and fight against other players online in epic, city-crushing battles. Protect humanity as the Jaeger robots or destroy it as the Kaiju monsters. Who's side will you be on? :Note: You can change your side at any time in between games when you want to. Free Roam Roam freely in an environment of your choice as a starting or custom Jaeger. No enemies, No rules, no limits. Just you exploring and smashing whatever you want in one of the many environments. :Note: You can play Free Roam as a Kaiju as well, but you have to go into Kaiju Rampage Mode to activate it. Environments San Francisco.jpg|San Francisco (normal) san_francisco_destroyed_by_apollonui-d2yjj98.jpg|San Francisco (in ruins) New York City 3.jpg|New York Tokyo 26.jpg|Tokyo London.jpg|London Sydney.jpg|Sydney Antarctic military base.jpg|Antarctic Military Base Hong Kong.jpg|Hong Kong Chernobyl.jpg|Chernobyl Town Detroit.jpg|Detroit 284px-Redwood_National_Park,_fog_in_the_forest.jpg|Redwood National Park Los Angeles skyline.jpg|Los Angeles Characters Starting Jaegers Pacific-rim-poster-gipsy-danger-jaeger.jpg|Gipsy Danger (USA) images 9.jpg|Cherno Alpha (Russia) pacific-rim-poster-crimson-typhoon-jaeger.jpg|Crimson Typhoon (China) Unlockable Jaegers PHJ2cPPcFVi3MR_2_m.jpg|Striker Eureka (Australia) proxy_large.jpg|Coyote Tango (Japan) pacific-rim-canada-yukon-echo-dave-delisle.png|Yukon Echo (Canada) JaegerPoster-640x360.png|Hunter Wolf (Ireland) pacific-rim-kaiju-crush-banner1.jpg|Kaiju Crush (New Zealand) Kaiju Knifehead.jpg|Knifehead Pacific-Rim Kaiu.jpg|Leatherback Raiju_Concept.jpg|Raiju Otachi.jpg|Otachi Scunner.jpg|Scunner Ebilocs by ohmega18-d30y2q3.jpg|Ebilocs Pacific rim orgara concept by dezarath-d4x5diy.jpg|Orgara Pacific rim klammath concept by dezarath-d4xe29l.jpg|Klammath kaiju_combat___exterminus_by_kaijusamurai-d5o3xzm.jpg|Exteriminus kaiju_combat___gaonaga_by_kaijusamurai-d5u29ig.jpg|Gaonaga kaiju_combat___heart_eater_by_kaijusamurai-d5ovcqv.jpg|Heart Eater commission___tyrin_by_kaijusamurai-d32qdyg.jpg|Tyrin 163935_494679127253067_1721103536_n.jpg|Hound of Nita Category:Fighting Games